


Before I Go

by walkthegale



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Beverly Crusher/Kate Pulaski; before I go." on cosmic_llin's Trek Femslash Comment Ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



"They'll be sorry to see you go."

"They'll be glad to have you back, is what you mean."

Beverly glared over the rim of a mostly-empty synthale. "I know you think they didn't appreciate you, Kate, but Jean-Luc... Well, he wouldn't have had you on his ship if he didn't respect you."

Kate smiled. "Thanks. I'm not saying I didn't make any friends here. It was just a, a struggle, sometimes. They all care about you very much."

"And I about them." Beverly toyed with her glass, and let her gaze wander around Ten Forward. "When I left, I thought... I guess I thought I wanted a change, but in the end, I missed this life too much."

"And this conversation is now altogether too serious for the number of drinks you've had." Kate grinned and signalled the bartender. "The same again for me, please, and a Cardassian Sunrise for the lady."

***

"And then Worf... and then Worf said," Kate took a deep breath in between giggles and made a passable imitation of the security chief's deep tones. "'I do not see why she used a _hammock_.'"

Beverly let out an enormous burst of laughter, and quickly smothered it with her fingers over her mouth as a nearby group of ensigns looked up in surprise.

Kate leaned in close and lowered her voice. "I think perhaps we should continue this somewhere that we're less likely to get court martialled for undermining fellow officers. I might be leaving in the morning, but you have to stay and work with these people."

Nodding and getting to her feet, Beverly tried to pretend that it wasn't taking her a little longer than it should to gather her thoughts and limbs.

Kate put a steadying hand on her arm. "My quarters? I've got a lovely, unopened bottle of Altairian brandy that's been begging for the right person to share it with."

"That sounds perfect."

The hand stayed where it was, and a little shiver ran up Beverly's spine.

***

With one of Kate's hands knotted in her hair, and the other snaking it's way down her hip, Beverly wondered if she would regret this in the morning.

She wondered what exactly she thought she was doing, behaving like a hormonal teenager, as Kate's lips moved to her throat, her neck, her collarbone, fluttered across her breast and back to find her mouth again. She wondered at how she clutched Kate to her, whimpering her name, all nails on bare skin and tangled limbs.

And then Kate's fingers found their mark, and she stopped wondering anything at all.

Later on, in a haze of warmth and sweat and catching her breath, the thought crossed her mind that Deanna would probably approve.

***

A surprising number of the senior crew came see Dr Pulaski off the ship and when the official and unofficial, even fond, farewells had been made, and the Captain had been called back to the bridge on urgent business, it made sense that Dr Crusher would be the one to escort her on her way.

Beverly stepped forward from where she'd been leaning against a wall, watching the proceedings, a glint in her eye and the corners of her mouth twitchng.

“You don't have to say you told me so,” Kate retorted. “Maybe some of them thought a little more of me than I'd guessed.”

“So, do you think you'll see the Enterprise again?” Beverly asked her, as they reached the door to Transporter Room 2.

Kate grinned. “I can definitely think of a few reasons to come back.”


End file.
